


天守辛秘

by Photiniaaaaa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Blood and Gore, Intersex Hanzo Shimada, M/M, Power Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Prolapse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Vaginal Fisting, 子宫脱出, 拔牙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photiniaaaaa/pseuds/Photiniaaaaa
Summary: 岛田城主对大名忠心不再。大名暗地指使氏族领袖推翻半藏。氏族首领成为新城主，他偶然发现了半藏不同之处遂将其秘密留下，改造为性奴。（剧情我已经用梗概解释清楚了！所以就无视正文的某些剧情bug吧求求了）
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	天守辛秘

**Author's Note:**

> 之前暴君脑洞魔改的，没那么暴了。  
> 日本古代架空，资料查得没有那么全面望谅解。  
> 已婚半藏，霜性，惨  
> 角色归暴雪，【生理解释权归我】，无脑簧G+ooc  
> 其他乱七八糟的我就不警告了，就说一个，有宫脱。
> 
> AO3打tag实在是太累人了。

酒井氏的人马趁着浓雾夜袭岛田城，等到属下带领一批人匆忙从本丸冲到前线，敌军几乎就要攻破大门。半藏得知消息后沉默地拿起弓，只带了三支箭，从天守一跃而下，踏着屋顶的瓦片一路跑到交战之地。  
城主甚至未来得及换装，单薄的里衣一点都挡不住深夜沁入骨髓的寒意，风从松垮的领口钻入舔舐肌肤，卷走热量，逐渐僵化四肢。半藏攀上城墙，一手提着弓，另一只手摩挲着箭羽末端的羽枝，眼睛在敌军中快速扫视。他凭着优秀的视力迅速锁定了酒井氏的将领，那个人他曾在另一个战场上见过，是一个杀伐果断但只会蛮力的家伙，不堪大用。  
一支箭直冲半藏所在的方向射去，男人侧身躲过。他跃下城墙，挑了个无人的狭间*，搭箭矢拉满弓，瞄准了那人的头飞射而出。弦将箭送出去的瞬间，第二支箭迅速接上，紧随其后。  
（*狭间：城墙上开的窟窿眼子，用来开枪射箭）  
由于没有带护指，弓弦回弹的力道几乎要将指腹割烂，疼得半藏不禁攥起拳头。但他现在无暇顾及这个，从狭间的小洞向下望去，第一支箭挟破云之势直奔敌军将领的头颅，却被对方觉察，一刀劈断。这时他手中力道未尽而收势不能，第二支箭就毫无阻碍地射穿了将领的脑袋。  
那人闷哼了一声，身体摇晃几下，倒在地上不再动弹。攻城的兵卒见首领已死，士气瞬间丢了大半，而守城兵则士气大涨。  
最后一支箭瞄准敌人的副手，半藏的箭尖指向对方脑袋。那人似乎是感受到隐约的压力，松开弓弦的瞬间抬头与半藏对上了眼。寒光刺眼，那人急忙躲闪，旋转射出的箭矢穿过他的耳朵，射入身旁人的喉咙。  
随着伤亡的增加，进攻的队伍不断溃散，在一声命令之下他们开始逐渐撤退。  
夜战进入尾声，半藏望了一眼几乎没入夜色之中的敌人，偏头对着下属轻轻说了一句“收拾好”，就转身离去。  
夜已过半，半藏裹着一身的冷气回到寝屋，床铺上的另一个人原先早已入眠，却被半藏进屋的动静惊醒。对方打了个呵欠，在半藏进到被窝里后捉住他冰凉的双手揉搓起来，将自身的热量传递给他，又轻缓地摁揉半藏微肿的指腹。对方柔软温暖的指尖顺着半藏手臂肌肉的曲线向上攀爬，一直触到男人微微敞开的领口。  
半藏握住那只正欲深入的手，把它捂在掌心。男人缓缓呼出积郁在胸膛里的一团寒气，疲倦道：“我有点累，现在不想做。”说完这话，意识似乎已经不太清醒，呼吸逐渐绵长。  
…  
昨夜敌军撤退后，守城军又追逼了几里地，俘虏了十来个人。早上，这十多名俘虏被押在半藏面前，听候发落。  
一觉起来半藏感到头昏脑胀，太阳穴都在突突地跳。他抬起眼皮撇了一眼跪在面前的俘虏，沉声道：  
“留着无用，都杀了。”  
可能是因为太过狠绝，俘虏们齐齐一愣，下一秒因恐惧发起抖来。有些身体低伏，额头贴着地板，颤声求饶，说家中尚有妻儿，乞求放一条生路。盘坐于地的半藏听罢伸出一条手臂撑住脑袋，垂下眼睑没有做声。俘虏们见他沉默，以为他在认真聆听，有宽大处理的希望，大喜过望，纷纷开口乞求。  
片刻后，待俘虏们说完，半藏忽然站起身，作势要离开，一边道：“来人，快把他们给我带走处理掉。”说完，他走进了旁室的储书间。  
纸门在身后闭合，将俘虏们渐远的涕泣和怒骂隔开。  
“秋业。”  
屋中角落里垂首读书的人听到动静抬起头来，看清来者后便收起书本，面带欢喜起身去迎。那人五官雌雄莫辨，长发挽起，虽然身着素雅的女装，但肩宽腰细，身量如同男性。那人走至半藏面前，手在身前一阵摆弄。半藏看着对方的动作，神色轻松，嘴角甚至挂着一抹淡笑，待对方比划完，他开口答道：“喜欢就继续看吧。”  
被称为秋业的“女人”是半藏的妻子，同时也是位障害者，天生无法言语。听半藏说完，她点了点头，抱着书满心欢喜地坐回到原来的位置，继续读书。  
半藏抬眼从储书间的窗户看出去能看到岛田城最西的围墙，墙上顶出一大片粉色的雾团，那里是一大片樱树林。  
俘虏被处理干净后，尸体照例埋在那片樱树林里。以人类骨血滋养的樱花树并不粗壮，但是生得极高，枝干长势扭曲，花朵妖艳，花期漫长，待到所有樱花凋零，仅剩的秃枝树干仿佛一个个肢体扭曲畸形的吊死鬼。城下町私下里流传着几个关于那片樱林的骇人传说，没人敢擅自踏入这片死气弥漫的樱树林。花海之下似乎埋葬着城主的胞弟，怨魂十余年不散，以血腥为香气，吸引来了无数渴血的蛇虫鬼怪盘踞于此，那里日益增长的邪气一直腐蚀着人的心神。  
半藏遥望着那团粉雾出神，没过多久就被突如其来的打断扯回神思。  
酒井氏派人送来了一份谈和的起请书。起请书中内容展列详尽，主要讲的是酒井氏旧主昏庸，氏族新首领穷途末路，欲向半藏的大名尽忠，还提供了不少敌军情报。  
半藏没怎么思索就爽快地接受了。  
使者又看了一眼半藏，似乎有些心事想要说，他酝酿的半晌，终于局促道：“昨夜我军有十六人被俘，不知城主大人能否开恩……放了他们，我们愿拿……”  
半藏挑起一边眉毛，打断了他：“抱歉，人我都已经杀掉了。”  
使者不可置信地猛抬起脑袋，与半藏双眼对视：“你怎么……”  
“尸体就埋在城西的樱花树林，你们若是想要，可以自己去挖。”  
“……”  
使者没什么表情，他低垂脑袋暗自握紧了拳头，低声告退。

酒井氏的新首领名叫幸村，他领着一众酒井氏余部归顺了岛田城。半藏凭着残缺的左耳认出来他就是夜袭时躲过自己一箭的那个人。自此，氏族余部被合并进入了城内士兵中，服从一切指令，幸村则当了小将军。  
一周后，远在津都的大名发来了信函，半藏则在回信中有意隐瞒了酒井氏的归顺。早年因大名暗中离间挑唆，半藏误杀了自己的兄弟，隔阂就此埋下。直到现在，半藏的逆反之心似乎也不再掩饰，但在他愈发冷酷暴戾的统治下，无论男女老少，所有试图通风报信之人如今都已埋入花海。  
夜深，半藏在被窝里昏昏欲睡，忽然感觉大腿上一热，一只手贴了上来。那只温度火热的手隔着衣料在半藏的大腿肌肤上摩擦，接着忽然撤走，下一秒指尖挑开了半藏的领口，整只手掌鬼鬼祟祟地贴着胸膛钻了进去，两指夹住他的乳尖轻扯。  
半藏扭过头去，微微睁眼。他看见秋业侧身撑着脑袋躺在他的身侧，月光在她的面庞打上一片柔光。秋业见半藏看了过来，抿唇一笑，身体向前一挪，与他贴紧，低下头在半藏的唇上落下浅浅一吻。同时抚摸他胸膛的手越发放肆，意味不言而喻。  
半藏兴致乍起，他握住秋业那只伸入衣领的手，把人拽了过来。秋业贴近，一个翻身骑跨在半藏腰腹，被子被她顶在肩膀上，身体逆着月光在半藏身上投下一片模糊的阴影。  
不消片刻，屋内传出一阵压抑的喘息之声。  
屋顶角落的一团黑影无声地动了。黑影从房梁倒吊下来，反手握住腰间的胁差，指腹顶开寸许雪白的锋刃。刃口微弱的反光映入秋业的余光，她抬头看去，霎那间脸颊上血色尽褪，她无法说话，内心恐慌瞬间到达极致，低头看向半藏发现他抬起小臂遮住了双眼，双唇微张，喘息重而压抑，显然沉溺在了性事之中。  
寒光在颈项闪过，秋业还未有所行动，就被干脆地斩首。黑影无声落在一旁，揪着秋业面容狰狞的头颅轻轻一提，身首分家，身体向前扑倒，砸在半藏的身上，血浆从断口喷涌而出，在墙壁上溅开大片的血花。  
等半藏意识到不对劲时为时已晚，尸体压在他身上，喷出的血染红了他半张面孔。那黑衣忍者半跪在他身侧，手执胁差抵着他的喉咙，另一只手还提着秋业那颗滴血的脑袋。  
门被拉开，幸村踏过楼梯执刀而入，刃上血迹未干，他身后跟着进来了三四个属下，同样浑身是血。守夜巡视的人都被他杀光了。  
“我没想到您警惕性这么差。”幸村收刀入鞘，在半藏身旁盘腿坐了下来，“果然美人关难过啊。”  
“可惜了这么一个美人。”幸村打量了一眼那颗脑袋，十分可惜地摇了摇头。然后，他抬起一脚欲将无头尸体踢走。  
尸体顺着力道滚了半下，就不再动弹。  
“……”  
“哎哟我忘记了，那玩意是不是还没拔出来。”幸村恍然大悟，他往前挪了挪，要伸手去掀被子，“让我看看这小娘子是不是一副名器身子，居然让岛田城主如此沉迷。”  
幸村正要掀开被子，半藏忽然暴起，他推开尸体，正要奔窗口而去，下一秒却被幸村的几名手下刺倒，黑衣忍者当机立断扔下手中头颅，冲过去刀刺入半藏的脚后，挑断了一根脚筋。  
“啊！！！”一把刀自前向后刺穿了半藏的肩膀，左脚的剧痛动摇了他的重心。转眼间他就被三四个人摁倒在地，好不狼狈。  
屋内油灯被一盏盏点亮，逐渐照亮了屋中景象。无头尸体仰面朝天，身体固定着姿势已经开始僵化，下体处一丝不挂。幸村一开始以为是自己花了眼，凝神一瞧，那胯下竟然立着根男棍，依旧保持着勃起的状态，柱身水光淋漓，龟头怒张，显然是刚刚使用过。  
看着那根僵硬的性器，幸村心底一惊，看了看动弹不得的半藏，他开始思索起来，脑中渐渐得出了一个令人难以置信的结论。  
“把城主摁好，我检查一下他。”  
属下手中发力，将刺穿肩膀的刀直接楔进了地板，半藏就这样被仰面钉在地上。  
“嘶——”男人倒抽一口凉气，疼得额头青筋爆起，冷汗渗出。  
掀开遮掩胯部的里衣下摆，下面一丝不挂。城主的性器干燥而平静，丝毫没有使用过的痕迹，但是大腿内侧可疑地沾着一片水渍。幸村用膝盖将半藏的大腿顶开，伸出两根手指去探他的会阴，谁想到指尖一下就陷入两片湿暖的软肉之中，深处的黏液从缝隙两边挤出，湿润了指缝。幸村两根手指进得很深都没摸到尽头，抽出时手指裹着一层晶莹而富有韧性的液体，黏液拉出一条很长的丝线。  
“原来这才是那口名器。”幸村惊叹了一声，抬眼去瞥半藏的表情，“您竟然是难得一见的双性之体。”听完他的话，半藏脸色惨白，但表情极是凶狠，他挣动一下，换来了更加沉重的压制，刀又楔入地板了几公分。  
幸村不以为然，一声令下，几个属下摁住半藏的同时扯开衣料更大幅度地掰开了他的腿，让他赤裸的下体彻底暴露在幸村的视线之内。幸村一只手半托在城主的臀部，拇指抠进那条湿糊糊的肉缝向一侧掰开，露出一条湿红蠕动的雌腔，一口气吹进去，敏感的内壁立即开始收缩吐出大股大股透明的淫液，其中混着黄白的其他液体，淌了大半个屁股。  
应该是刚刚城主的粗暴起身导致含住的阴茎被猛然拔出体外，外阴大小唇磨到充血肿起，犹如花瓣一般微微向外翻卷，露出肿胀、湿淋淋的肉腔，散发着无法拒绝的诱惑。  
“想必是城主大人这里太过销魂，您的小娘子临死之前竟然直接尿进这张小嘴里了……唉，这样可是会生病的。”说着，幸村竟然也不嫌脏，三指合并直直捣进了半藏的小穴，抠挖着深处的液体。  
手指在肉穴内捅得咕唧作响，带出一大滩黏液，顶得半藏身子一颤，喉咙泄出几声喘息，衣服散乱，整团饱满的乳肉连带着半边纹身全都暴露在了空气中，肿立的乳尖微微打颤。  
“这小嘴，连我都想尝尝是什么味道。”幸村看得气血翻涌，裆部早就鼓了起来。他两下除掉裤子，扶着自己硬起来的鸡巴对准缝隙狠狠顶了进去。紧致火热中，一股吸力从深处让腔肉裹紧幸村的顶端，绝顶快感自下而上直撺头顶，激得他止不住颤抖，从未有过的新鲜感夹杂着快意，令他舒爽至极。  
“唔呃——”半藏指尖抠住地板，身体僵硬。幸村的鸡巴进到了他的身体里，头部在顶到宫颈时生出一种异样的钝痛。强烈的排斥感令他感到恶心，喉咙泛酸。  
在四五双眼睛的注视下，幸村侵犯着岛田城主畸形的雌穴，把本来就磨肿的大小阴唇捅进翻出，摩擦间更加肿大肥厚起来。他托起半藏的臀部，进出的动作愈发凶狠，撞开的液体飞溅在两人连接的部位。  
幸村眯起眼睛，余光瞟见了身旁那颗披头散发的断头。他抄过来将头举至半藏不远处，强迫男人去看上面那张扭曲狰狞的脸，去看他曾经的“妻子”。  
“怎么不睁开眼睛看看？”幸村问他，说着便松开了手。那颗脑袋砸在半藏的胸膛，滚落在地几下就停住了，而那副几乎要成为半藏噩梦的可怕表情就那样歪倒对着他。  
在油灯照映下半藏的脸依然没有一丝血色，若不是胸膛还在起伏，只怕是会被人当成尸体。血浆浸透了他的里衣，热量消散后只剩下丝丝入骨的寒意，冰凉了他的四肢与关节，只剩下那处被侵犯的地方，还依旧灼热。  
意识模糊中，半藏已经不记得幸村是什么时候射在他体内的了。  
再次醒来天已大亮。  
半藏浑身酸痛，本想舒展一下却发现自己被悬吊在半空，身上一丝不挂。他双眼被覆，仰面朝着天花板背部与地板水平，手反折于背后，双腿折叠至前胸，手腕与同侧的脚踝相捆，大腿根缠上两条绳与脚踝做了固定，又拉扯得下体完全张开。一根居中的细绳索索紧了男具的根部，向下劈开闭合的阴唇，牢牢嵌在肉缝之中，敏感之处已经微微有些潮湿。  
“醒了？”幸村的声音从身后响起，半藏身上瞬间走过一阵鸡皮疙瘩。  
一根手指拨弄着半藏裸露的外阴，挑开干燥、脂肪肥厚的大阴唇从细绳一侧钻进去用指腹将湿漉漉的小唇摁在绳子表面不停刮搓。半藏无法看到发生了什么，单凭感受就让他紧张到浑身僵硬，这反而让女穴开始不自觉地吮吸起幸村的手指来，更像是一种燥热难耐的邀请。  
“你这张骚屄可救了你一命，不然你的脑袋现在就在送去给大名的路上了。”幸村的中指缓缓送进小穴抽插，另一只手越过会阴绕着紧闭的肛穴打转。  
半藏保持着沉默，直至后穴感到一阵凉意的瞬间他才忍不住轻抽一口气。  
吊绳的高度恰好在腰胯处，玩弄起来十分方便。幸村拿出一根木质器具，两指宽，有手掌长度。他用略尖的前端顶在半藏紧闭的肛穴，将器具主体慢慢送进男人体内。  
木质顶端撞在肠道浅处的一个弯折里，半藏感觉到一种陌生的刺激从尾椎炸开，激得他双腿发抖，男器开始充血，女穴愈发湿润。顶端擦过敏感点便换了个方向继续深入，直到全部埋入。幸村握着器具根部的把手抽动起来。  
咕啾的水声越来越清晰，来回碾磨敏感点刺激出的肠液被带出体外，混着阴道里流下的粘液打湿股沟。“不够……”幸村觉得不满意拔出了那根东西，“试试这个。”他转而拿出另一根木质器具，外形呈锥状，末端细而钝，向下逐渐粗壮，到了最根部直径足有小指长度，与手柄连接之处又忽然缩窄，原来就是一根尺寸可观的塞子。  
半藏紧窄的后穴含住这根东西，越吞越艰难，柱身撑开了穴眼的褶皱，逼退血色，将肛穴一点点扩张到极限。  
幸村耐心逐渐耗尽，不等半藏适应就硬生生把整根锥形物全部塞进了男人身体里。剧痛令半藏嘶吼起了，他仰起脖颈，青筋因疼痛暴起，大腿内侧的肌肉开始痉挛，他拼命挣动起来。幸村退后半步，笑意满满地看着被吊在半空的男人无望地挣扎，嘲笑到：“没用的。”  
等到他不再挣扎，幸村握住器具的手柄试图向外抽拔，含着小截手柄的穴口鼓出一圈粉嫩的肠肉牢牢吸住那东西，被撑开的褶皱与结合处渗着血丝，内部想必已经是受伤了。幸村放弃拔出半藏体内的锥形物，勾起陷入半藏女穴的细绳拨到外部，手掌托着他的臀肉，两根拇指左右扒开粘合的肉唇，胀痛的鸡巴对着了那处的小洞毫不怜惜地操了进去。  
胸口的闷痛让半藏不得不张口用力喘气，他拧眉抻开脖子，脖颈和手臂都因疼痛爆出了青筋。绳索牵着他的身体，一次次狠撞在幸村的鸡巴上。内部紧窒而火热，吸得他舒爽至极，幸村骂了几声，捣弄数下后，性器顶在深处，精液悉数射进半藏体内。裹着黏液的性器从雌穴抽出，若隐若现的肉腔微微抽搐，吐出一大团精液。白花花的液体顺着臀缝向下淌去，渗进沾着血丝的后穴。  
幸村握住锥状物的手柄，另一手抵在男人敞开的腿根处，将那根巨物缓缓拔出。随着穴眼的扩张，内部粉色的肠壁都被翻了出来，最粗部分吐出翻带出来的肠肉都被扩撑得失去血色，黏膜已经受伤了。  
“啊——啊啊！！”半藏浑身疲惫至极，已经没有力气挣扎了。  
锥状物被彻底拔出，男人后穴肿得要命，穴口那圈肉一颤一颤的还在试图合拢。“连叫声都如此好听。”释放过后的幸村心情绝好。他一声命令，吊着的半藏被慢慢放在地板上。男人双腿大张，下面脏得一塌糊涂，锁住根部的阳具依旧软塌塌，而下面的两个小洞已经被玩弄得失去弹性。  
发泄过后的幸村转身离开，不一会，进来了几位侍从开始为半藏解开绳结，清理身体。  
然而，羞辱远没有结束。几天后，幸村找来铁匠铸了个直径一寸的氏族家徽，将图案烧红烫在了半藏的大腿内侧。这是对畜生一般的待遇。  
再之后不久，幸村被大名指定为岛田城的新任城主。而新城主上任后发布的第一条命令，却是允许自己的亲卫、武士们用半藏的嘴来发泄欲望……  
半藏被安置在天守阁的一间小屋中，裸身分腿坐在两根木质阳具上，他的脚筋都被挑断了，在没有帮扶的情况下根本无法从阳具上起身。粗绳将双臂固定在身前，两团奶子被大臂挤得鼓出来，饱满圆润的胸肌上淋满了乳色液体。一根深色的鸡巴塞满了男人的口腔，胡乱在里面乱顶。半藏已经被前几个人射了满嘴满脸的精水，腥臭粘稠的液体淋在他的睫毛、眼皮上叫他根本睁不开眼。  
鸡巴的主人揪着半藏的头发强迫其扬起头来，居高临下地操着他的口腔，直上直下，动作凶狠，几乎要用龟头贯穿男人的喉管。  
半藏艰难地吞咽着，在前几次粗暴口交中他已经呛咳过好几次，甚至还有精液从鼻腔呛出来。  
异物在口中进出，带出半藏未来得及咽下的唾液，男人的喉结随着侵犯的动作上下滚动，努力抑制胃里不断向口腔翻涌的酸水。待到鸡巴的主人终于有了想释放的想法，半藏被摁住后脑一贯到底，脸埋进对方粗糙的阴毛之中，硬热的龟头抵住喉管，腥凉的液体直直灌进了胃里。  
陷入不应期的鸡巴从半藏嘴里拔出，男人的双唇裹着一层莹润，嘴角几乎被磨破了皮，龟头与他微微耷拉出一截的红舌尖粘连着一根细长晶莹的黏液。  
下一秒，半藏再也无法压制住体内的恶心感，他侧过身子，干呕几声后，吐出大一滩混着精水的胃液。吐完后好受了许多，半藏品着嘴里令人呕吐的腥酸味道，觉得自己胸口闷痛呼吸不畅，还没缓过劲来就被人捉住下巴，掰开嘴又塞了一根臭烘烘的鸡巴进去。  
对方在半藏嘴里顶了数下，觉得不尽兴，忽然抽出来，抬手对准半藏的脸颊猛扇了一巴掌，骂道：“好好给老子吸！”  
双眼紧闭无法视物的半藏被扇得防不胜防。他偏过头去，双耳发鸣，嘴角开裂渗出血丝，血混进唇边浑浊的液体中顺着下颌流淌滴落。  
那人说完，扯过半藏的脑袋，又把硬着的老二塞回了他嘴里。半藏的身体因疼痛僵硬了片刻，他从鼻腔呼出一团带着腥味的热气，原本毫无动静的舌头一反常态开始听话地舔舐吮吸起那根老二来。  
那人被吸得舒爽，发出连连喘息。听着那人的叫喊，半藏抓住他即将射精的瞬间，上下颌一咬，直接咬住了那人的老二！半藏耳边忽然炸开一声惨叫，血腥立刻在口腔中蔓延开来，揪住男人头发的手蓦地收紧向后拉扯，想要把受伤的老二从半藏嘴里撤出来。男人用牙横碾着齿舌间的那根肉棍，咬穿了皮肉和血管，最后将它狠狠撕成两截。  
那人捂着自己断掉的下体，后退两步摔倒在地上打滚痛嚎，胯间鲜血淋漓，飞溅的血浆染红了他的裤子和手掌，场面甚是骇人。  
半藏吐掉嘴里的那半根鸡巴，软塌塌的肉块还在抽搐着。他不顾脸上的精液流进眼睛的风险睁开了双眼，面带笑意看着那个在地上浑身是血、打滚痛哭的人。复仇的快感短暂地愉悦了他的身心，减轻了肉体上的苦痛。  
一时之间，没人敢再碰他了。  
之后，这个只剩半截老二的男人因为伤口感染死掉了。幸村知道这件事后并不恼火，但人才毕竟是损失了，作为惩罚，他叫人硬生生拔掉了男人嘴里的四颗犬齿。  
刑罚执行那天，半藏的尊严似乎被彻底击碎了，被拔掉两颗牙后，疼痛极端到他所能承受的阈值，几乎要化成实体贯穿神经，搅碎大脑。半藏崩溃了，满嘴鲜血地开始哭泣求饶，前城主拖着两条几近废掉的腿爬到幸村脚下，因为胸口闷痛，喘得很厉害，他抬起满是泪水的脸，用被血堵住的喉咙说着模糊不清的、求饶的话。幸村环在身前的手挥了挥，几个行刑的手下握着半藏的脚踝又将他扯了回去，强摁着男人拔完了剩下的两颗牙齿。  
幸村将沾着血的那几颗牙交给工匠，叫他们做成了精致的小钉，又打回了半藏的乳尖。  
半藏因为拔牙烧了两天，身体差点烧坏，愣是被幸村用上品药材和食物给灌好了。病好后的半藏还是瘦了一圈，两颊微陷，精神不振，他的胡子被刮掉了，线条锋利的面庞显得更加年轻、颓废，依偎在幸村怀里就像个毫无灵魂的玩偶，全无旧日的风采。半藏的旧部下见他这副样子，一边暗地里骂他变成了淫贱婊子，一边肖想着那副畸形又美味的身体，希望能得到机会尝一尝。  
幸村捏住半藏的下巴，男人便自觉地张嘴，用舌尖把幸村的手指卷进口中细细吮吸。  
“嘴张开点，让我看看你的牙。”幸村指尖轻敲男人的舌。半藏乖顺地张开双唇，露出两排残缺的牙齿和伤口刚刚愈合的牙床，湿红的舌尖垂出来一小截搭在唇上，大量有意未咽下喉咙的唾液裹上手指，剩下的就顺着弧线淌下了唇，拉出一根根银丝。  
幸村的手指在半藏口腔内四处摸索着，指腹轻扫过原本犬齿所在的缺口，刚愈合不久的牙床十分敏感，半藏身体一颤，轻抽了一口气，不小心咬到了幸村的手指，但力道不重。  
幸村把手上的黏液在男人乳肉上蹭干净，玩起了他的奶子。半藏虽然消瘦了些许，但乳量依旧，狰狞的纹身搭配粉色奶蒂上的乳钉，十足色情。幸村手掌托起半藏的奶子，柔软饱满的肉从他指缝里漏出来，他低下脑袋去吸半藏充血的乳尖，又吮又嘬，舌苔舔舐着乳钉下方的刚刚结痂的伤口。  
“呃……”半藏被幸村揽在怀里，乳肉都被挤变了形，姿势很不舒服，他刚动了一下就被幸村摁住。一只手伸进男人两腿之间，撩开衣服，揉搓充满湿意的肉屄。  
幸村从半藏的奶子上抬头，奶尖裹着晶莹的唾液，连同乳晕都被吸得鼓胀起来。幸村掀开身旁小木盒的盖子，里面放着各种奇形怪状的东西，他随手挑了个桃核大小的水滴形玩具，拨开半藏的女穴，玩具抵住肉缝两指一送，那东西就被塞进了最深处。  
“含住，别掉出来了。”他说完，手指转而抠挖起男人小唇前端的阴蒂。  
骤然的刺激令半藏下意识夹紧双腿，他想要挥开幸村的手却被对方轻易反制住。  
幸村捏着阴核的手指加重了力道，那处敏感地立刻炸开一股强烈的快感，从尾椎直窜大脑，半藏呻吟一声，腰立刻软了下来，下体湿意渐浓，至今未勃起过的男根隐隐有了抬头的趋势。幸村耐心十足地揉搓着半藏的敏感处，恰到好处地给予刺激，竟是直接把半藏送上了高潮。  
半藏后仰着脑袋，双唇微张，神色迷乱，“啊…啊啊！唔呃！！”男人下身两片肿胀肥厚的小阴唇颤巍巍地碾磨着彼此，忽然一大股淫液从湿软粘腻的肉缝里喷出，直接打湿了他的股缝。高潮令半藏身体发软，体内的水滴形玩具在热液的冲刷下，十分顺滑地直接从阴道之中滑出，掉到他双腿间的地板上。幸村捡起玩具，用略尖的那端狠刺了一下半藏充血的阴蒂，原本就泥泞的女穴又吐出了一小淌液体。  
“啧。”幸村捏着玩具再次抵在半藏的肉穴上，尖端朝里，又一次把玩具送进了深处。接着他忽然翻身压在半藏身上，掏出肉根，分开他的双腿狠操了进去。  
腔肉裹住幸村灼热的龟头，绞紧收缩，但那东西却直直撞向最深处的玩具，冲撞之下，水滴状的钝尖硬生生刺进了半藏的子宫颈！  
“啊！！疼！”痛感犹如利剑穿刺，半藏捂着小腹痛到面容扭曲，冷汗淋漓，他被幸村压着，无法大幅度动弹，分开搭在对方腰侧的两腿肌肉紧绷到几乎痉挛。男人面无血色，在幸村身下颤抖着。  
幸村对于半藏的叫喊无动于衷，他伏男人身上冲刺几下后似乎觉得不尽兴，便保持着两人交合的姿势直起身体，搂背扶腿令半藏骑跨在自己腰上，全身只有连接处是着力点。  
“啊啊！不要，呜，太疼了……啊！！”半藏紧紧抱住幸村，他身体的重量压着玩具一刻不停地往子宫中顶，宫颈被越撑越大，痛苦非常。幸村钳住想要拼命往上攀的半藏的腰，无情地把他摁回自己鸡巴上。壮硕的龟头猛然将玩具顶到了半藏难以想象的极深之处。  
半藏的身体抽搐了两下，脑袋无力地抵在幸村的肩膀，唾液从紧咬的牙关中渗出，流下嘴角，前端的性器因疼痛软塌下来。  
“这是夹不住玩具的惩罚。”幸村的大手拍了拍半藏的臀肉，从外面唤进了三个亲卫。他冲着亲卫们左右分开男人的臀瓣，露出其中浅色紧闭的后穴。他往褶皱中挤进一根手指，向中间的亲卫问道：“想来尝尝这里吗？”  
中间那人吞了吞口水，走上前来，掏出自己刚刚在门外听到半硬的老二，灼热的龟头抵在半藏的后穴中心，毫不留情地直接捅了进去。  
“呃！！”半藏觉得自己现在就要死去了，胸口仿佛被重器压碎了肋骨，根本无法喘气，他大口地呼吸着，身子被亲卫的鸡巴从后穴顶到微微腾起，下一秒又重重坐回去。腹部的皮肤紧绷起来，隐约拓着肉棍的形状。  
两个人在半藏体内交错进出，几乎要将他的下体撑裂开来，等到两人齐齐射精，半藏已经陷入了短暂的昏迷。  
意识恢复后的半藏发现身体的两个肉洞依旧被侵犯着，只是后方的人换了一位，体内多了一些精液的粘腻触感。  
体力透支的半藏没坚持一会又昏死了过去。等到后穴被三个亲卫轮流侵犯完一番，幸村把昏过去的半藏推到亲卫怀中，让他固定着男人两条打开的腿，自己慢慢从半藏体内退出来。暂时失去弹性的雌穴吐出几泡精水后就合不拢了，幸村等了半天，没发现玩具掉出来，他叫亲卫抬高半藏的屁股，自己从那条已经有些松垮潮湿的肉腔一眼望到底，发现玩具还嵌在宫颈那圈软肉之中。  
“嗯……”他隔着半藏肚皮摸了摸那玩具的深度，看着自己的手估算了一下，五指聚成一个尖慢慢进入了半藏的阴道，然后缓缓塞进整只手，深入去抠那只嵌在子宫的玩具，肉道深处发出咕啾咕啾的水声。  
半藏又一次从昏迷中醒来，发现后穴还含着鸡巴，但雌穴似乎进入了异物，顶得内脏难受，等发现那是幸村的一只手后男人差点就疯了。“啊！啊啊！！”他一边嘶吼一边发狂般剧烈挣扎起来，泪流满面，身后的亲卫几乎要摁不住他。幸村的指尖触到了那只玩具，他另一只手配合着在肚皮上向内施力，但将近崩溃的男人难以掌控，动作几次影响了他，直到剩下两个亲卫也上来帮忙摁住半藏，幸村才顺利从半藏体内取出玩具。  
拔出玩具后半藏像是断了线一般忽然没了动作，两只眼睛无神地望着前方一团虚空，满脸泪痕。  
男人的阴道被拉扯得有些脱垂，入口处松松垮垮堆积着几层内腔的肉褶，向深处看去，被长时间扩张的宫颈现在还张着一指节宽度的小口。插在后穴的亲卫退出半藏体内，一大股精液从深处涌了出来，后穴也被拓成了一时半会无法合拢的小肉洞，甚至能看见挂着精液肠肉。  
幸村望着半藏被折腾得惨不忍睹的身体，只觉得赏心悦目。  
现下，城下町流言四起。有的说岛田城的新城主上任后，前城主被他调教成了泄欲的宠物，用密法将其改造成了阴阳人，夜夜暖床。还有流言说前城主是阴阳之体的妖物，他杀掉了正主取而代之，现在被新城主制服，当作玩具，饱食精液后甚至可以反哺泌乳。  
男人们的关注点大都在前城主的阴阳之躯上，在听到城内几个品尝过的守卫如何形容前城主温暖柔韧的身体后，他们自己也忍不住肖想起来，而后又开始感叹自己没有这份福气。

半藏被挑断的脚筋晚些又被接了回去，即使伤口愈合得很好他也无法做剧烈的腿部运动了，就算是走路，时间长了也会痛。  
男人躺在地上，许久未修剪的发丝铺散开来，浴衣领口被扯乱，露出肩膀和大片胸膛，他面无表情地望着屋顶的装饰，臀部被幸村抬起，两条腿架在对方的大腿上。  
浴衣下的女穴干燥而柔软，颜色熟红，落下的手指几乎是瞬间就被吸进了缝隙里。幸村揉搓着半藏的外阴，没一会手指缝就开始渗水。他的手在外部打转，一点没有要插进去的打算，几分钟过后，半藏发出一声喘息，脸颊泛红，双眼湿润，下身自觉地轻轻蹭起幸村的手心来，渗出的热液糊了他满手。半藏已然是被调教好了。  
幸村十分满意这个结果，他站起身，将半藏丢在地上，叫来自己的亲卫和武士们，吩咐道：“他的子宫是我的，不可以用，其余随意。注意不要搞死了。”  
说完，他就带着零星几个人离开岛田城出去办事了。  
幸村离开了一天，第二天他回到岛田城的天守，就注意到屋内腥气很重，他走到关押半藏房间，发现三个下身赤裸的武士正围着男人。半藏跪在地上，一个人从后穴操进他的体内，一个人托着他的喉管让他给自己口交，剩下的那个看着半藏的模样在自慰。  
“好了，都停下吧。”  
几个武士极不情愿地停下动作，穿好裤子，打理好自己后，站在一边待命。  
半藏躺在一滩精液之中，浑身都是淤青和齿痕，奶尖被啃破了皮，膝盖处跪得颜色紫黑，臀瓣上一大片掌掴后的红肿痕迹。轮暴从幸村离开后一直持续到他回来，男人的两个穴眼都敞着果核大小的肉洞，往外喷着粘稠的精水，模样异常凄惨。  
幸村用手指勾开半藏有些松弛的肉屄，望见深处的宫颈同样敞着小洞，内含精液，显然是被反复使用过了。他有些不悦，“这是怎么回事？”  
武士们将责任悉数推到了半藏淫贱的身体上。雌穴淫性重，内里瘙痒，是半藏撅着屁股求让他们操干进自己子宫的。  
“那好，罚。洗干净！”  
幸村拿出了一根跟从前比粗壮很多的木质阳具，这是他从外面带回来的定制物。  
木阳具比男性尺寸粗了一大圈，周身刻了稀疏的螺纹，顶端模拟出了男具的冠状沟，逼真十足，仿佛一朵还未展开的菌盖。  
幸村握着木阳具的底端，另外一只手分开半藏粘连肿胀的小阴唇，坚硬的顶端抵在入口处，毫不犹豫地旋转着压入半藏的体内。  
“呃啊！啊！！”比轮奸可怕数倍的疼痛从下体蔓延，半藏疼得惨叫出来，指尖抠进地板。他蹭着身体，狼狈地想要离开。  
力道突然加重，阳具瞬间捅穿了阴道，顶端直直撞上宫颈，半藏小腹一抽，身体疼得使不出力气。幸村钳着半藏的腰，一手握着抵在半藏子宫口的木阳具，顺着螺纹的方向拧动起来，阴道几乎被他的动作搅变了形，宫颈脆弱的嫩肉被旋转的阳具龟头顶得大开，变形的雌穴因为宫口的彻底张开又猛地吞下一截柱身。  
木龟头撞进子宫，平坦的肚子顶出一块异常的凸起。半藏已经叫不出来了，他瘫倒在地，不再做任何的反抗。男人躺在精液中，仰面望着空荡荡的天花板，下体的疼痛已经麻木了他的神经。  
幸村抚摸半藏鼓起来的肚皮，隔着皮肉和子宫壁捏了捏木阳具的顶端。他调整了一下角度，想要拔出玩具。  
螺纹刮着嫩肉，木质龟头上的沟反卡住了胞宫的内口，随着柱身的抽出，被拓展开的阴道挤压彼此的褶皱，湿红的腔肉一点点露出体外。等到整根玩具退出半藏的身体，最末端却裹着一圈层叠软烂的红肉，把整个子宫都勾了出来！  
木质阳具顶端“啵”地一声彻底脱离了外翻的子宫颈。原本是屄的地方现在垂下来一截软塌塌的粉红色腔肉，里面裹着松垮的、盛满了精水的子宫。  
幸村觉得稀奇，他捡起那条外翻的腔肉，放在手心掂了掂，几缕精液拉着丝从失去弹性的宫腔内落了下来。他扯开那圈嫩肉，伸进了两根手指在边角里摸索，里面温热潮湿，手感绝好。  
感受着子宫内的舒适，一个诡异的想法产生了。幸村扶着自己硬挺的老二把松弛的宫腔套在了上面耸动，由于失去了身体的热度和弹性，这种行为远没他想象的那么有趣……  
他鸡巴上套着半藏的宫腔，又将其顶回了男人体内，幸村抬着半藏的两条腿，冲刺了数下，最后射在了半藏子宫里。  
半藏望着屋顶的眼睛已经处于失焦状态，胸口的钝痛压得他呼吸困难，幸村射在他体内后，那种压抑感直接扼住了他的喉咙，几乎要将他置于死地。求生欲望让半藏开始抓挠自己的喉咙。  
缺氧令他眼前愈渐模糊，其余感官也钝化起来。眼前似乎有个影子，还有个人在他耳畔悄声说话，是一个从未听过的男声。  
“想……杀了他们吗？”  
“……什么？”那声音飘渺而恍惚，半藏听不太清。  
“还是想死？”  
“你说什么……”半藏努力分辨着眼前的人影。  
模糊的视线逐渐聚焦，眼前出现了秋业那张雌雄莫辨的脸，他却不再是哑巴。他微笑着，又问了半藏一遍那个问题：  
“你想杀人还是死亡？”  
“我想……”  
半藏张着嘴，回答变成了呼吸的欲望。男人在吸入一大口空气正准备吐出来的时候，一大口血堵住了他的气管，呛得他血从口鼻喷涌了出来。  
所有人被这异常情况吓了一跳。半藏如同被切断了动脉一般，颜色鲜红的血从体内不停地被吐出来，染红了他的双手和脸。屋内弥漫起浓重的血腥气，半藏蜷缩在自己呕出来的血泊之中，气息飞快衰弱，等到幸村上前查探情况的时候，他已经死掉了。  
这莫名的事件令幸村有些许的担忧，但并没有放在心上，只是少了泄欲得宠物一时半会难以适应。  
在他的命令下，半藏的尸体被埋在了城外的樱树林，生活依旧照常进行。  
一天晚上，幸村准备歇息，他发现床褥上蜷缩着浑身赤裸的半藏，看见他的到来男人眼中充满惊恐，甚至畏惧地颤抖了一下身子。  
那一瞬间，幸村忘记了半藏的死亡。他拉过男人细瘦的脚踝分开他的双腿，指腹扫过大腿内侧烙下的氏族徽章，三指插进他饥渴的雌穴抽动起来。  
就在幸村正要刺入半藏体内的时候，男人一反常态地后撤开来，俯下身子，亲吻起他的鸡巴，而后整根含住……

清晨，岛田城主酒井幸村被属下发现暴毙在了自己房间中，心脏和男根不翼而飞。之后三天，酒井幸村的亲卫与武士们接连暴毙，无一不是被剖心剁屌，死相凄惨。  
据传，前城主岛田半藏濒死之际献出灵魂与邪物做了交易，化作食心的恶鬼向仇人索命，复仇之后消失无踪，形迹无从知晓。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 想要kudos和评论_(:з」∠)_


End file.
